


Happy Birthday Ben

by TheLawyersKeeper



Series: Ben Solo's Guide to Misadventures in Smuggling [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Planning, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Lingerie, Male birth control, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Slice of Life, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Rey, Surprise Party, talking about children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: SMUTHello! Please be advised that Chapter One of this story will discuss the purchase of lingerie and heavy making out. It'll be between the second and fourth dividing line <3
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss & Rey
Series: Ben Solo's Guide to Misadventures in Smuggling [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT
> 
> Hello! Please be advised that Chapter One of this story will discuss the purchase of lingerie and heavy making out. It'll be between the second and fourth dividing line <3

“No, no, _no!”_ Rey screamed as she was snatched from behind, shirt soaked as she was dragged off the staircase and back to the kitchen.

“Nice try sweetheart, but you can’t escape me!” her scream turned into squeals of laughter as she bent her knees up, kicking her legs out and placing her hands over the strong arms wrapped around her abdomen as playful kisses littered her neck. Ben spun her around and threw her over his shoulder carrying her into the kitchen as BB-8 whirred behind them. He dropped her onto the counter as she beamed, brushing his wet hair back as the suds fell from his locks.

“Ben, you’re supposed to wash your hair in the _shower_. Not in the _kitchen_ ” Ben snarled at her playfully, tickling her sides mercilessly and causing her to swat at him. Their dishes forgotten in the sink as he pinched her hips, leaning in to kiss her playfully.

“So _funny_ ” they laughed breathlessly for a few more moments before she finally slapped his chest playfully.

“Alright, get out of my kitchen, I’ll finish the dishes.” Ben went to argue and she pulled back.

“Nope, my turn, you cooked” Ben rolled his eyes but conceded kissing her nose and heading towards the bathroom.

“I’m going to go clean off, then we can go look at the festival downtown?” Rey nodded, smiling brightly at him as he left. She bit her lip as he walked away, waiting until she heard the shower turn on before switching open the communication channel as Poe’s face came into view.

“Hey! Ready for tomorrow!” Poe grinned into the phone and held up two large bottles of alcohol.

_“Oh you betcha!”_ he was suddenly shoved out of the way as Zorii’s face came into view.

_“Hey scavenger, what’s the plan for tomorrow?”_ Rey glanced over her shoulder, instructing BB-8 to keep watch as she leaned in conspiringly.

“Okay so tomorrow we’re going to be up early and I’m hoping to have us out of the house and into town for lunch, I told him we were just going to have a quiet day together because of all the celebrations today. If you guys can be here I’ll leave the back gate unlocked to set up in the back and we’ll be home around three!” Zorii nodded, Poe crowing in the background in laughter.

_“This is gunna be great! I can’t wait to see his face!”_ Rey beamed, giggling excitedly. The first year they were dating Ben had bent over backwards trying to figure out her birthday, and when he had he and Poe had thrown her her first ever birthday party.

Four years and one marriage later, it was her turn to throw the party. And she was ecstatic.

“Excellent, I’ve got the food already – don’t worry Zorii I have lots of vegetarian options for you, and you’re all more than welcome to stay the night here” Zorii smirked and looked at her with piercing eyes.

_“You sure that’s a good idea because you know, birthday sex”_ Poe cackled in the background and Rey winked.

“I’ve got a special surprise for him for that, but we shouldn’t disturb your sleep because the living room isn’t below the bedroom” Zorii laughed brightly and BB-8 chirped in warning.

“Okay, gotta go – see you tomorrow!”

_“Bye!”_ she clicked off the communication, tucking the screen back against the wall as she put the last of the dishes away, Ben coming up and kissing the side of her head as she turned to him.

“Just let me get changed and I’ll be ready to go” Ben nodded, leaning a hip on the counter as she scurried upstairs.

* * *

“Happy Concordance Day!” Rey beamed as another person joyfully called out to them. The two walking through the market hand in hand. Ben slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side in the crowd as they looked around the vendors and singing children.

It reminded her of Chandrila, and she wrapped her own arm around his waist as her other hand grabbed the fingers hanging over her shoulder.

“They have a performance in the square, do you want to go check it out?” Ben asked, raising an eyebrow. Rey nodded brightly, accepting a flower crown handed to her by a little boy as they ran through the street.

She sat down on the bench next to him at the back as the performance started, murmuring a thank you as someone gave her a program. She knocked her shoulder against his and he grinned down at her, tucking her into his side as they watched.

The last two months had done them both well. Ben had been patient while training her, keeping his cool even when she didn’t, helping her figure out her meditation and teaching her how to work a lightsaber with a grace she didn’t think she could ever achieve. The bags under his eyes were gone, the sun had tanned them both back up again and he was back to the bright and smiling man she’d fallen in love with.

However, she’d also learned something about herself that she hadn’t thought of before. She loved this quiet life.

Getting up with the sun, making love to her husband in the mornings before they worked on updating the house. Their afternoon trips to the market for fresh produce when Ben would always somehow manage to sneak off and find some little trinket to give her. Their occasional milk run jobs stress free and easy.

She’d even noticed herself eying different dresses.

Then a week ago, it had hit Rey like a Blurrg that this was the life she wanted. Ben had been scooping up a little boy to help him get his ball out of a tree when it had happened, and watching the child laugh in his arms along with Ben’s own soft demeanour as he’d held the boy so securely had pulled something deep in Rey’s stomach as she’d watched them.

There’d been a long conversation that night, and Ben had stopped taking his contraceptive medication.

She wanted a quiet life, a family life. No smuggling or scavenging, no royal drama.

Just Rey and Ben. And maybe someday, a family.

A gentle tug on her hair pulled Rey out of her thoughts and she looked over to see Ben’s warm eyes on her.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, you seem far away” his voice was hushed as to not interrupt the finale of the performance and she leaned in to kiss him softly.

“Just stuff, you and me” Ben leaned in and kissed her gently, the two ignoring the applause as the show ended.

“You and me”

* * *

“We. Should. Probably. Get. Home” Rey murmured between heated kisses, Ben’s large palm a hot brand against her ribcage under her left breast as he moved to kiss down her neck.

She thought fleetingly that they were making a habit out of this, making out underneath fireworks. She was lying flat on her back underneath him, his flannel between her and the grass as he propped himself over her. Their legs entangled together as the crickets chirped around them.

The display had long ended, and the families were all gone, leaving the two lovers alone under the stars.

“Probably” he muttered distractedly, moving back to capture her mouth in another deep kiss, his hand moving to gently lift her thigh. She bent her one leg to better accommodate him as he held her there. She pushed his chest gently and he moved away, looking down at her as she dropped her head into the grass, catching her breath and laughing quietly.

“We need to stop before we get arrested” Ben groaned but rolled onto his side next to her, winking at her as she ran a hand through her hair.

“M’gunna need a minute” Rey glanced down at the front his pants and barked out a laugh, Ben’s deep chuckle next to her as she looked back up at the sky.

“We’re like teenagers” Ben rolled back on top of her, giving her one last passionate kiss before hopping back to his feet, pulling her up with him and shaking out his flannel as they began walking along the quiet street towards home.

Rey looked up at him with a smile and swung their hands back and forth lightly.

“So your birthday’s in a few hours” Ben nodded in agreement.

“This is true” Rey bumped against him and chewed her lip.

“Anything special you want to do?” Ben shook his head and shrugged.

“Nah, just spend the day with my sweetheart” he winked at her and she crinkled her nose as she smiled at him, resting her head against him as they walked with their arms around each other, walking up to their door.

* * *

Rey grinned at she looked at herself in the mirror, biting her lip as she took herself in.

She had to admit, she looked _good_.

She had her hair down, no braids or buns. The sheer lilac dress falling just below the curve of her buttocks, the matching lace g-string and bralette making the freckles on her skin pop as it enhanced the purple in her pendant.

Ben was asleep in the next room, no clue that his wife had purchased the outfit for tonight. She just had to try it on one more time, she felt so _stunning_ in it.

She knew Ben would love it. He would love it because she loved it, it was beautiful and comfortable and sexy.

She couldn’t wait to see his face.

She shrugged back out of the lingerie, slipping back into her regular sleepwear and crawling back into bed, smiling as Ben lifted his arm up subconsciously in his sleep. She nestled into his chest and drifting back to sleep, excitement for the next day swirling around her as the cool night breeze drifted through the window.

* * *

The sun slipped through the long curtains of their bedroom, waking up Ben slowly. He turned his head to the side and smiled sleepily at the soft brown eyes sparkling back.

"Hey, morning sweetheart" Rey smiled at the sleep rough voice and gently slipped her hand up and laced her fingers through Ben's, the two pressing their foreheads together.

"Happy birthday Ben" Ben let out a soft breathy laugh, eyes welling.

"It is my birthday isn't it?" Rey nodded and cuddled in a bit closer, discreetly glancing over at the clock for a time check.

"Any big elaborate plans you want to do today that you didn’t think of before?" Ben shook his head and placed his hand at the base of her skull, thumb stroking just behind her ear.

"Nope – well, actually, now that you mention it-" Ben seemed to ponder the idea then he suddenly tossed the blankets to the side, causing Rey to laugh in surprise, before she was suddenly being picked up, her husband moving towards the bedroom door with single minded determination.

"What’re you doing?" She asked in amusement as she wrapped her arms and legs around Ben's body as he walked them out of the room and crossed the hall to the bathroom.

"Well, I _plan_ on making love to my incredibly hot wife in the shower – because we _both_ love birthday sex. Then I’ll just roll along with whatever she has planned because there’s always some weird obscure restaurant or shop you want to explore with me on my birthday so we’re not just _in the house doing nothing Ben for Kriff sake_ " Rey cackled from her position in Ben's arms, climbing down to get undressed as Ben turned the water on.

"Really? Oh darling, you know me so well"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do" the two stripped quickly and Rey climbed back onto him as they stepped under the warm water.

"I did see a really cool restaurant for lunch" she half moaned as Ben claimed her lips again.

“Sounds great sweetheart”.

* * *

“Umm, I think my lunch just moved” Ben froze, fork halfway to his mouth as Rey stared down at her yellow dish uncertainly. He very slowly set his fork down, eying her plate suspiciously as he reached forward to poke it with a finger. She swatted his hand with her fork and he yelped, jumping in his seat.

“What was that for!?” Rey looked at him scandalized.

“Don’t poke my lunch!”

“You thought it was alive!” Rey pointed at him accusingly.

“Exactly! What if you poke it and it runs away?! Then what?” Ben looked at her smugly.

“Well, what if _you_ put it in your mouth and it tried to crawl out” Rey’s face morphed in horror as he raised an eyebrow in question.

“Well…?” She made a face and pushed away the plate, eying Ben’s blue dish.

“How’s your food darling?” He poked at it with his fork and made a face.

“Not that great, I think this restaurant is a flop sweetheart” she nodded in agreement, waving down the server for the check and discreetly checking the time again.

“We could pop through the park? I think that Bantoo truck is still there?” Ben nodded, dropping the credits on the table despite Rey’s protests as he extended his hand to hers.

“Let’s go get some fried food on sticks!” Rey giggled as Ben pulled her out of the restaurant, sun shining as they walked through the park.

* * *

“Wait, wait _Ben_ , you have icing on your lips!” Ben cackled as they stumbled back up to their front door, thrown by his wife’s loud volume as she pressed herself between him and the door, wiping his lips off.

“And here I thought you’d kiss it off for me” Rey snorted and opened the door, Ben’s brow furrowing as he realized it was unlocked.

“Don’t flatter yourself birthday boy” she clicked the door open and Ben stepped inside, immediately jumping back in shock as Rey laughed joyously.

Poe, Rose, Zorii, and Finn leaping out of various areas as Poe bull rushed his friend.

_“Surprise! Happy birthday you giant bastard!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> Hello! Gratuitous birthday smut between dividing lines 4 and 5!! :)

Rey grinned as she, Zorii and Rose stood on the terrace, each holding their glass of Alderaanian white wine and laughing as the three men bickered over how to start a bonfire. Zorii lifted the bottle and filled their glasses again as Rose finally snapped.

“This is disgraceful! _None_ of you know how to start a damn fire!” Zorii smiled at Rey with sparkling green eyes.

“He looks good, you both do” Rey smiled and looked at her.

“I think I actually like this quiet life, it’s a little alarming” Zorii snorted and leaned a hip against the marble rail, watching Rose embarrass all three men.

“When this shit with the Empire’s over you should. Leia’s basically invincible” Rey laughed and the two nudged shoulders.

“Ben went off his contraceptives” Zorii gasped and turned to her fully, excitement radiating from her.

“Rey, are you _pregnant_?!” Rey shook her head, sipping her wine again.

“No, not yet anyway” Zorii grinned and wiggled her shoulders.

“I’ll be such a great godmother” Rey grinned as Zorii hugged her, she’d never had a friend like Zorii before.

She was easily her best friend.

“You should try it you know, this quiet life” Zorii hummed, looking out as the four finally got the fire going, cheering and grinning as Ben knocked back the last of his Crystal Mead, which was immediately refilled by Poe who was beaming up at him drunkenly.

“I would lie, it has it’s attractions.” A smirk tugged the Spice Runner’s lips and Rey smiled teasingly.

“I bet Poe would be interested” Zorii rolled her eyes bit her cheeks tinged pink.

“Don’t start, that’s ancient history Solo and you know it” Rey shrugged noncommittally as Finn called them over, plopping into the sand of the beach their house backed onto. The two kicked off their shoes, leaving it with the pile on the terrace and walking through the soft grass to the sand line.

“Well, history sometimes repeats itself” Zorii shoved her playfully as Ben grabbed her hand, spinning her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

“Havin’ a good time sweetheart?” Rey smiled, feeling the wine humming in her veins as she pulled him in for another slow, promising kiss.

“Yeah birthday boy, you having a good time?” Ben nodded, falling into the sand and pulling her to sit between his legs as they laughed and grinned with their friends in the evening sun.

* * *

_“Happy birthday dear Ben, happy birthday to you”_ Ben cackled as Rey stumbled forward with the harmonberry cake, the candles flickering precariously.

Everyone was pretty intoxicated.

Rey threw her arms around him gleefully, kissing his temple sloppily as he blew out the candles, tugging her into his lap and kissing her again as they all cheered, Finn announcing that he was going to cut the cake. Poe suddenly jumped up and punched Ben hard in the shoulder.

“Your _present_ I forgot it!” Ben stared at him before punching him back, eyes incredulous.

“You dumb Nerf, what’re hitting me for. _You_ forgot _my_ present!” Poe blinked at him and lunged across the table, Rey scrambling out of his lap as Poe sent the two men back, wrestling.

“Did you just call me a _Nerf_ you, you _Bantha!”_ the two squabbled in the dirt drunkenly as Finn desperately tried to get them to stop, yelling about the cake as Rose fell off her seat laughing.

Rey and Zorii fell against each other laughing.

“This is _chaos_ ” Zorii howled and watched as Finn was unceremoniously dragged into the pile with a yell of horror.

“You throw the best parties Rey”

* * *

"Did you know that Ben is my best friend in the whole world!?" Rey cackled, her and Zorii sharing a tipsy glance as Finn drunkenly blew a raspberry. Ben nodded sagely, pointing at the women and raising an eyebrow as they all sat around the campfire.

The sun had long gone down, summer breeze and twinkling stars their backdrop for the final hours of Ben’s birthday. Rose was passed out with her head in Finn’s lap, Zorii and Rey snuggled together with Ben’s green flannel wrapped around Rey’s shoulders as they held their wine glasses, heads pressed together.

Ben and Poe were sitting across the fire from them, and honestly it was hard to tell where one men ended and the other began. Poe threw his arm around Ben's massive shoulder, leaning in drunkenly and messily kissing Ben's cheek. Ben snorted and knocked his head against the Spice Runner's as they laughed merrily.

"S'true! He even pretended to be Force-sensitive that one time so he could come live with me and my uncle" Poe nodded excitedly.

"I did! And I think I did a really good job of fooling 'em too" Ben shook his head, looking at his friend seriously.

“No you didn’t” Poe looked at him in shock.

“What?! Yes I did, Leia even said after you got settled she’d come get me and take me too” Ben shook his head sadly.

“Sorry pal, that was to shut you up. Everyone knew you were lyin’” Poe looked for all the world like his life had come crashing down.

“For serious?” Ben clapped his shoulder, looking at him solemnly.

“For serious” Poe let out a huff and looked at him as a shit eating grin plastered his face.

“Well it’s a good thing your dad hates Skywalker!” Rey’s eyes went wide as Zorii gasped, Ben looking at him for a moment before snorting, the two falling back into cackles as they fell against one another. Poe turned to Rey happily and pointed.

“You have such a _fun_ husband! This guy man, he’s just the _greatest_ ” Rey grinned and Zorii shook her head, kicking Rose to wake her up.

“I can’t endure this trash any longer. C’mon Rosie it’s bed time” Finn nodded in agreement and Rey hopped to her own feet.

“I’ll show you where you’re sleeping. Ben baby don’t you and Poe fall in the lake while I’m gone” the four stumbled to their feet as Ben saluted her sternly and Rey gripped his hair, giving him a quick kiss and tapped his cheek as she led the way inside.

* * *

“He’s going to _die_ ” Rey grinned as she and Zorii looked at the lace she’d set out on the bed.

“This is easily the most feminine thing I own” Zorii snorted and elbowed her.

“I feel that, s’good for ya though. We can’t always be the toughies” Rey smiled at her and murmured softly.

“You should get some, I got mine a place in town, they had a nice burgundy set I think you’d like” Zorii’s eyes flared but she shrugged.

“Who am I gunna wear it for?” Rey snorted and shoved her.

“Yourself, _obviously”_ Zorii nodded and the two laughed.

“I’ll check it out before we leave tomorrow” Rey nodded and the two women headed back down to the living room which was set up for the four. Finn and Rose already passed out.

“Well I’m going to sleep, you go make sure those idiots didn’t drown themselves and then bring your husband to his knees” Rey giggled and hugged her goodnight, heading back out to the men who were chatting quietly nezt to the smoldering embers.

“Ready for bed guys?”

* * *

Rey swallowed thickly and bit her lip as excitement thrummed through her body. She could hear the sink in their en suite turn off and knew her husband was about to step into the room. Their guests were passed out downstairs, and Ben smelt like sunshine and campfire and she was already shaking in excitement.

Ben walked back into the bedroom, clad in nothing but his sleep pants as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Sweetheart, I got sand ever-“ Ben’s mouth went dry as he stared at his wife.

Rey was laying in the centre of the bed, her hair down as she propped herself up on her elbows, one of her slender legs bent slightly at the knee as she cocked her head to the side.

She was dressed in a lilac lace g-string, with a matching lace bralette and a sheer nightie that split open at the front, highlighting her bare stomach and freckles. Her moonstone pendant around her neck and wedding ring her only embellishment. She bit her lip and winked at him.

“Thought I’d wait till everyone else went to bed to give you my present” Ben scrubbed a hand over his mouth, gaping at her silently for a minute before shaking his head lightly.

“Short-circuited my brain sweetheart” Rey smiled brightly, scooting up the bed as he crawled up after her like a predator, she giggled as he grabbed her leg, tugging her down and guiding her legs around his waist, sliding a large hand up her stomach under the sheer fabric. He stared down at her with wide eyes and she could already see the tenting in his pants letting her know she’d made and _excellent_ choice. She laid her arms above her head, lifting her neck a little so they were breathing each other’s air as she murmured.

“S’this an okay birthday present” Ben growled and nudged her nose, grinding against her rapidly moistening panties as their lips brushed together, not kissing yet.

“Oh honey, you’re all I need” with that, Ben surged against her, grinding against her again as he reached his massive hand up to roll her nipple through the lacy fabric. Kissing her passionately. Rey undulated back, moaning against his lips as his hard cock pressed against her through their fabric. She reached up under his arms to grip his shoulders as they moved together for a minute before Ben suddenly rolled them over.

He lay flat on his back, hands on her thighs as she rolled against him, biting her lip as the friction caused a happy thrum through her body. Ben panted, eyes blown wide as he reached up to pull at the little string keeping the nightie in place.

“Let’s get a better look at you huh?” he sat up as the nightie slid from her shoulders, head lolling back as Ben attached his lips to her neck, gently worrying his teeth against her pulse-point as she gyrated against him, little whimpers escaping her as he groaned, snapping his hips up and making her gasp. She turned her head and grabbed his hair, pulling him into a steamy open mouth kiss as his hands slid up her back, playing with her bra straps and unclasping them with a deftness no one would anticipate from those large hands.

Rey covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a gasp as Ben closed a mouth around one pert nipple, brushing his calloused thumb over its twin as she rolled her hips again. Ben reached up with his free hand and pulled her hand away from her mouth, looking up at her with dark eyes as he pulled away, beginning to turn his attention to her other breast.

“Lemme hear you Rey” she plunged a hand into his hair, pressing his mouth tighter to her chest as he ran a finger along the g-string. She pulled his head up and kissed him passionately, panting against his mouth.

“T-touch me” she grabbed his hands, placing one on the curve of her ass as she guided the other to the front of her panties. Ben groaned roughly, squeezing her cheek as the other slid into the front of her panties, stroking her sensitive clit gently as she shuddered against him.

“ _Ben_ ” Ben slapped her ass lightly, guiding her up onto her knees and trying to slide the underwear down her legs. The two fought with the lace for a moment before they finally broke apart laughing. The two took a moment to laugh, Ben framing her face in his large hands and pressing their noses together as they caught their breath. She smiled at him softly and he kissed her gently, the two catching their breath for a moment before he kissed her neck.

“You look fucking _stunning_ in purple baby, but I need you naked” Rey grinned and reached for the drawstring of his pants.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” Ben chuckled and lifted her off him, the two stripping quickly before falling back together, Rey crawling back up into his lap as he brought his hand back down to her sex. She moaned into Ben’s ear at the contact and grinned against his temple.

“M’already ready for you darling” Ben’s head dropped back, groaning as his lust-filled brain processed the information.

“Stars help me, you’ll kill me sweetheart, _kill me_ ” she giggled as she pecked his lips, moving to position herself over his throbbing cock as he lined up with her entrance. Ben watched her face as she slowly lowered herself onto him, working herself rhythmically until she was fully seated in his lap. Ben peppered her with kisses, running his hands across her body tenderly as she adjusted to him. Sweat was beginning to bead alone their hairlines, and Ben’s heavy breathing and coiled body told her exactly how hard he was trying to hold himself back. He gently kissed the side of her head again, murmuring softly against her ear,

“Ready?” she smiled at him and nodded, kissing him tenderly as she began to ride him leisurely, picking up speed as he gripped her buttocks in his hands.

“Fuck, Ben, feels so good” Ben lay back down, pressing his feet into the mattress and fucking into her as she fell forward, palms on his chest.

“That’s it baby, so tight Rey _fuck_ ” she let out a cry as Ben hit that sweet spot deep inside her, slapping herself back against him as her toes curled. Ben’s head pressed back into the pillow, his hips losing their rhythm as she grabbed his neck, yanking him up into another kiss as she lost her breath.

“M’coming, Ben m’com-“ she threw her head back in a cry of ecstasy as she felt her orgasm take over her. The coil in the pit of her stomach snapping as he legs shook and she gripped her husband’s shoulders so she didn’t fly away.

She distantly heard him moan her name into her shoulder, hands pressing her down against him and pumping up into her as he came. She rested her head on top of his, kissing the crown of his head as he hugged her back, the two of them catching their breath before he gently reached a hand up to cradle the base of her skull, forearm splayed across her back as he kissed her slowly, leaning forward and lowering her gingerly onto the bed, slowly pulling out of her, shushing her as she shuddered at the loss. He gently massaged her quivering legs for a moment before climbing off the bed, kissing her softly.

“Be right back sweetheart” she hummed lazily, one arm above her head and tracing her fingers across her stomach as she watched him go into the bathroom, running a cloth under warm water before coming back in and cleaning her up tenderly.

* * *

“You’re keeping the lace right?” Rey hummed a laugh and tilted her head up from where it was laying on his chest, feeling Ben run his hands through her hair as they lay in bed together.

“I guess, seemed to be a hit didn’t it?” Ben snorted and pressed his lips to the crown of her head, sighing through his nose.

“Thank you for today, it was perfect” Rey listened to the solid _thump-thump_ of his heartbeat under her ear as he breathed deeply. Their friends were still asleep downstairs, and the crickets outside the window were chirping in the peaceful night.

“Happy birthday Ben” Ben pulled her closer, the two drifting off to sleep comfortably in bed.

It was truly a perfect day.


End file.
